


ART: Voldemort at the Gates of Hell

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised Athdara Seleya a Voldemort portrait, and here it is.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Voldemort at the Gates of Hell

  
[Voldemort at the Gates of Hell](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Voldemort-At-The-Gates-Of-Hell-432836006) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
